


Even the hot sun is on our side

by waterforests



Category: JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Idol/Fan AU, Kenta's his fan, M/M, Sungwoon is a solo idol, Texting, long distance communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterforests/pseuds/waterforests
Summary: Kenta is head over heels in love with a singer named Sungwoon.He never expected anything to come of it.





	Even the hot sun is on our side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanson/gifts).



> It probably feels odd to thank a recipient, but I'd really like to thank you for your wonderfully open prompts that allowed me to write something like this. I had a blast writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it, too, even if the pairing is a little odd? Okay, maybe not just a little. But when I saw Sungwoon paired with "any JBJ member", along with "idol/non idol AU", I kind of knew what I had to do. Also, a huge thank you to the mods for helping me find a beta, having someone else's eyes on this really helped me figure out where I actually wanted to take this.
> 
> The title is lyrics from Hotshot's [Midnight Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxs_Q2LFWNs).

When Kenta woke up that morning, he almost forgot why today was important. Why he'd been marking days off on a calendar for almost two months since he bought those tickets.

Sungwoon's fanmeet was today.

Sungwoon was a little lesser known than a lot of solo idols in Japan, so honestly, Kenta had been sure he was dreaming when Sungwoon’s fanmeeting was announced. And he’d been sure he was dreaming when the ticket sales went live. And when he'd managed to get a photo op benefit with him. 

He'd honestly been pinching himself every day to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, and it still felt like he was somehow.

Kenta pinched himself again.

This was real.

He could still remember when he saw Sungwoon's debut MV two years ago, how he couldn't believe that Sungwoon was only a year older than him, if only because Sungwoon always seemed so put-together and composed on stage and in interviews. But in a way, it made him easier to relate to, to imagine how he was offstage.

In a way, Kenta was glad that Sungwoon hadn't come to Tokyo sooner, because it meant that he didn't have to worry about things like school anymore. It also meant that he'd gotten a bit better at Korean in the mean time, even though he was still worried that his accent might be poor and that Sungwoon would barely be able to understand what he was saying.

Of course, he was kidding himself if he'd even be able to get a single word out, honestly. But he had something prepared, anyway, just so that he wouldn't seem so weird being a single dude in a sea of young women. Someone who obviously was there just to see Sungwoon, and not keeping someone else company.

He should have asked one of his friends from work to go with him, but it wasn’t like any of them knew that he might just like guys, anyway.

Kenta would deal with the weird looks. He just wasn't sure if he could stand Sungwoon himself thinking he was weird.

But he'd have to power through, no matter what, because he'd already committed all of this money to the fan-meeting and all, and he didn't want to let any of that go to waste. That would be quite terrible, wouldn't it? Especially since he invested all of this time and energy into it.

He already had his outfit picked out, impeccably, so that he'd look at least a little chic but not too try-hard. Generally casual, because that's how he wanted to be perceived by others at this particular fan-meet. He didn't even prepare a fan sign, even though that would probably be the most obvious way to get noticed by his idol.

No, he had something subtler in mind here. He just wasn't sure if it was going to work or not.

* * *

Kenta was lucky, in a lot of ways. 

The day was clear and calm, so he didn't have to worry about his clothes getting messed up or anything like that. And he lived far away enough from the venue that he was really quite glad that he wasn't trying to carry anything heavy with him. He didn't want funny looks on the subway, since he couldn't bring himself to spend the money on a taxi, especially when he'd indulged so much while buying the tickets and all.

As he got closer to the venue, it became more and more obvious who was heading to the same place as he was. Mostly because they were carrying fan signs, or they were dressed a certain way. Kenta was relieved that he wasn't noticeable as a fan. Well, at least for now, since he'd be a lot more noticeable as a guy at a fan-meet like this.

He should've just brought a friend from work with him. Sungwoon was decently popular in Japan, after all, so it was totally possible that one of his Korean coworkers would like him just fine.

He was really going to regret it.

Thankfully, he didn't miss his stop. That would've been worse, since he was already cutting it a little close to the time the doors were opening. And he really wanted to be front row.

He was already getting some odd looks. Maybe he should've expected it, maybe not. But he wouldn't let that deter him at all.

He had this crazy plan that he knew wouldn't work. His plan was to slip Sungwoon his KakaoTalk ID during the photo op section, and pray that he'd get some sort of response at some point. It was crazy and outlandish, the kind of thing that only worked in silly drama scenarios or romance novels, but he was just so...

Really, he was just infatuated, but he wanted to call it love anyways.

The rest of the train ride went quickly, since he didn’t exactly need to think too hard about where he was going. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to do.

This was basically what got him past all of the funny looks from the other young women at the fan-meet with him, or even the slight whispers that followed him. Sometimes idols had male fans, and it didn’t necessarily mean that he was in love with them, just the artistry or whatever.

Obviously in his case, that was total bullshit, but no one needed to know that.They wouldn’t know.

He really should have found a way to bring someone else with him.

He was just glad that he got priority queue, so he could get in quickly and not worry too much about things like people staring at him. 

And once the fan-meet actually started, it all went by in a total blur, anyways.

Really, what was there to do here, except be captivated by Sungwoon’s voice, by his looks, by what bits of his personality that he could gather just by looking at him. Kenta even got a fleeting moment of eye contact that made his knees nearly buckle, but he couldn’t exactly tell anyone that that had happened. How could you explain that you were infatuated with someone that you didn’t even technically know?

It was so irrational.

But Kenta just went ahead and did all of this, anyways.

It really passed too fast, and suddenly it was time for the photo op section of the fan-meet, and Kenta’s palms felt a little bit sweaty. How attractive, really.

Not that it really mattered; he didn’t think Sungwoon would think a whole lot of him, anyway. Not of some random guy, who barely even looked that good.

At least, he never thought he looked that good.

The room was awkward and small, and a little dingy. Maybe that was just the fault of the venue, but Kenta felt a little let down just the same. This wasn’t the kind of thing he really wanted when he was meeting his idol. He wanted something pretty and glamourous.

At least the person in front of him was.

If Sungwoon was surprised to see a guy getting the benefit for a photo op, he didn’t show it all. He just smiled at Kenta slightly.

“Thank you for coming to my fan-meet. Can I ask your name?”

It was friendly— seemed real. And he’d actually asked in Japanese, which Kenta sort of wanted to tell him wasn’t necessary, since he’d been learning. But maybe it would be a little bit easier this way.

“It’s Kenta… Takada Kenta.” The piece of paper was getting ruined in his hand already.

“Well, Takada-san,” and he said that with the slightest humorous lilt, as if he didn’t really understand that Kenta had given his first name at first, “would you like to take a picture? Any pose you want?”

“Ah… just a finger heart is fine.”

He could feel his face heat up just a bit, and he really hoped that Sungwoon didn’t notice anything strange going on here. He wanted to ask for the whole hand heart thing, but that seemed a little too much, even for him.

“Alright, make sure to give him your phone so he can take the picture, then.”

He handed over his phone willingly, hoping that the photographer wouldn’t like, look at his camera roll too closely, or anything like that. He just wanted some peace of mind and to get this over with at this point. He was already dying of embarrassment at Sungwoon seeing what was on that piece of paper, and he hadn’t even seen it yet.

The picture was over with before Kenta could barely blink, and Sungwoon gave him another small, regretful smile. Almost like he wanted to say something else. Kenta wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He dropped the piece of paper that he’d carefully folded up, and agonized over for so long, and turned away as fast as he possibly could.

He really hoped that anyone watching wouldn’t take it any particularly strange way. But he also still really hoped that Sungwoon wouldn’t just dismiss it as a piece of trash.

He hoped he’d take it.

* * *

Life returned to normal.

Kenta had scrolled through some fan accounts on Twitter to see what other people had been saying about it, and really, they seemed nice enough. He was kind of jealous of the people who had gotten polaroids by luck instead of a photo op, as strange as it sounded. Even if he’d been able to meet him in the flesh and exchange words, a physical reminder would’ve been nice.

Two weeks had passed already, and every day he checked his KakaoTalk to see if anyone had sent him a message or a request, but nothing had happened. It was both easier and harder that he mostly used his KakaoTalk to sign up for other things than to talk. On one hand, it was unlikely that anything resembling a KakaoTalk notification would be coming from Sungwoon. On the other hand, it felt bad whenever he checked KakaoTalk and there was really nothing there.

Of course, he’d been on the phone when his phone chirped. The type of notification that he’d received was so different than than the usual, and when he looked down to see the request, he was even more confused. 

He didn’t recognize the ID. It was gibberish.

`tkdknt110: who is this?`

`gktjdds22: sungwoon`

`tkdknt110: ? you’re joking`

`gktjdds22: you want proof?`

`tkdknt110: you really think I'm stupid enough to not ask for it?`

`gktjdds22: hang on`

It took just a moment, just long enough for Kenta to make an exasperated noise and throw his head back. He was really getting annoyed with this… 

He shouldn’t have bothered to accept a request from a stranger like this.

But when his phone chirped again, there was a picture of Sungwoon there, except he was holding a piece of paper with that ID written on it along with a simple, "Hello Kenta."

This was real.

This was really him?

He really got that piece of paper and decided to get back to him.

`tkdknt110: what took you so long then?`

`gktjdds22: i've been busy. it happens when you have the kind of life i have, right?`

That made Kenta's nose wrinkle a little. That much was obvious, but he couldn't tell if he was being teased or not. It was possible that he was, but maybe he wasn't. Why was he already getting weird feelings from this, though?

Why was he already hoping for more?

`tkdknt110: what do you want?`

`gktjdds22: why you gave me your katalk. that's not something most fans would even dare to do, you know that, right? it was gutsy. and you stuck out`

Because he was a guy.

`gktjdds22: and i thought you were cute, so i figured why not`

Kenta had to close KakaoTalk at that.

* * *

They didn't talk for a week after that, either. It wasn't really intentional at first, on Kenta's part. It wasn't that he wanted to ignore Sungwoon— quite the opposite, obviously! But he didn't really expect Sungwoon to send him anything, let alone to tell him that he was cute so fast.

It was a lot, to him, anyways. And it wasn't like Sungwoon got in touch with him again, so he just went on with his normal life. He went to work, he came home, he took care of his business, sometimes he went out to drink with his coworkers. But not too drunk.

And he slept. 

But he still didn't send Sungwoon another message, until about two weeks after first contact.

It had been the end of a particularly stressful day at work, so he'd gone out to the bar with a couple of his coworkers that he generally trusted. This wasn't unusual, obviously. But what was a little different, this time, was that his coworkers encouraged him to drink a bit more than normal. And while he had managed to keep himself that he quite literally had an idol's number, and he hadn't even had to stalk him to get it, it was still enough to get him to send Sungwoon another text.

`tkdknt110: should i call you ha-san?`

It took a good ten minutes before he felt his phone buzz again.

`gktjdds22: what?`

`tkdknt110: sungwoon feels too familiar, even though you go by that as an idol. and i don't know if you'd want me calling you hyung…`

`gktjdds22: so we're going backwards? you really want to get formal with me now?`

That made Kenta pause a little.

`tkdknt110: isn't it different now?`

There was another few minutes before Sungwoon replied, and those minutes were the ones that felt the longest. He wasn't going to be able to type coherently much longer.

`gktjdds22: call me whatever you want`

And in that way, Sungwoon just became "Ha-san" in Kenta's phone.

* * *

It got a little easier after that. They texted every few days, usually because Kenta would share some photo of something, and Sungwoon would send a sticker back. And then Kenta would ask about Sungwoon's day, when he was having schedules, if he was getting sick.

Never all of those things, and never too much.

Eventually that actually progressed to Sungwoon sometimes texting him first.

At some point, they were texting every day. It was still mostly inanities, but somehow that made Kenta like Sungwoon even more— or more genuinely. It wasn't even things like Sungwoon sending him selfies— just personal pictures. Things like scenery or his apartment or things he was eating.

Things that made him feel like he knew him in a different way than he did before.

* * *

One day, Kenta got a notification that there was going to be another Japanese fanmeeting for Sungwoon. And a little after that, a text from Sungwoon.

`gktjdds22: are you going?`

`tkdknt110: to the fanmeet?`

`gktjdds22: yes`

Unfortunately, Kenta had known the answer to this as soon as he got that first notification.

`tkdknt110: i can't`

`gktjdds22: i wanna see you again`

`gktjdds22: i'll figure it out`

Kenta didn't respond. He didn't know how.

* * *

"I really didn't think I'd ever see you again"

Kenta felt silly, saying it like that, being the one to put his feelings out on the line like that, to someone he'd only ever spoken to once, for a moment, and after that only through text.

This was really too much, even for him. How could he deal with meeting with Sungwoon like this? He was barely sure of how he managed to end up in Sungwoon's hotel room, or how anyone had let him up here. 

Well, he knew how, because Sungwoon had led him here. So, there was no way that anyone would question it, but it still felt strange.

He still felt strange. Probably because Sungwoon was already making himself comfortable on the bed, and not the couch, and was smiling at Kenta in a way that felt so familiar and comfortable.

Like they really did know each other. Like they hadn't met in person for a split second and like Kenta wasn't completely star-struck.

It made him feel so nervous, but what could he really do with that?

He just had to move forward, possibly. He just had to go forward with this and hope and pray that it wouldn’t go too terribly. He just had to pray that somehow, Sungwoon wouldn’t hate him, that Sungwoon really liked him, even if it was just some version of him in text.

Maybe that was the issue, that it was just the him in text, or something? That Sungwoon only barely knew what he looked like, barely knew of any appeal that he might have (did he have any?)

(It wasn’t that Kenta had never had sex before, it wasn’t like he’d never slept with a man before, but it had always been weird, or just a result of having a little too much to drink prior, and he’d never wanted any of them this badly, because he’d only been curious before—)

(Did Sungwoon even want to have sex with him, or was he just getting ahead of himself with that, too?)

Sungwoon just smiled at him, and patted the space next to him on the bed.

“Kenta, come sit.” 

It didn’t even seem threatening, so Kenta obliged, and sat, but not too close. Sungwoon seemed a little disappointed.

“How was the fan-meet?” Kenta was trying to lead the conversation away from him, so he could stop feeling the burning in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about what he and Sungwoon _could_ be doing on that bed. Instead of just sitting here and talking, they could certainly be doing something else…

He couldn’t even tell if Sungwoon wanted to do something else. Except maybe from the fact that he seemed just the slightest bit unhappy with the fact that Kenta was still asking him questions.

“I think it might’ve been a bit better if you were there, don’t you think?”

Kenta could feel his face heating up, even if he should’ve known from a mile away that Sungwoon would say something like that. After all, Sungwoon was an idol, and that’s what idols were supposed to do, right? Give fan-service? Tell you they loved you even when they didn’t actually feel anything at all?

“I …” He was lost for words, already. Although he didn’t really know how he’d managed to get all the way up to this room without his knees buckling under him, with anything really happening. He was such an idiot, thinking this could possibly go well.

He wanted to say something about how silly that sounded, since it wasn’t like he could have possibly really noticed Kenta for that long in the crowd. Or like it would’ve made much of a difference. There was so much he wanted to be able to say to Sungwoon, so many bizarre and impossible and embarrassing things, but here he was, barely able to get more than a word out.

Sungwoon moved a little closer, putting a hand on the top of Kenta’s thigh, and smiled, just a tiny bit impish, as he always did.

Kenta’s heart dropped into his stomach before Sungwoon could even say anything. 

And then he did.

“Is there anything you want, Kenta? Since we’re alone…” And then he squeezed a little bit, and there were so many things that Kenta wanted from Sungwoon that he wasn’t even sure how to articulate.

But his throat was a little bit dry, and all he could really think of was something like:

“Can I kiss you?”

The wry grin widened a little bit.

“Just a kiss?” He leaned in a little, just enough to cover Kenta’s mouth with his own, and give him what basically amounted to a chaste peck. But it didn’t stop Kenta from making the most stupid, embarrassing sound.

All because Sungwoon had just put a hand on his thigh and said a few sweet words. All because he’d been stupid enough to come here.

Sungwoon smiled.

“Mm, Kenta, I think it’s okay if you want a little more than that. I really want to give it to you. Since I won’t be back for a while… and because we’ve gotten to know each other, don’t you think? A parting gift.”

Kenta just smiles a bit to himself. He has some sort of idea what Sungwoon is suggesting to him, but he's kind of reluctant to do it. Or maybe that's all Sungwoon thinks he wants out of it.

It's not, though.

"Just seeing you is enough, Ha-san," he says while smiling. It feels weird to say it like that, when he hasn't been addressing him like that through text, and because he already felt a little more familiar with Sungwoon than that.

Sungwoon smiled to himself a bit, and took his hand off of Kenta's leg. That was enough to snap Kenta out of it, at least to say what he wanted to say.

"You know, I think I like you."

Sungwoon raised an eyebrow, like he already knew that. "I kind of guessed."

"No, I mean— like I actually like you. Not just because I like you as an idol."

Sungwoon just laughed a bit. "You can't be serious. Are you serious?"

"I'm serious." And there must've been something odd in his expression, because Sungwoon just laughed again. Incredulously.

"You don't have to say anything, you can just pretend I didn't say that, I'll never talk to you again."

"Why would I never talk to you again, Kenta?" 

It looked like he was weighing whatever it was he wanted to say next.

"I like you too."

The words dropped into dead silence. Kenta didn't know what to do with them.

"Really?"

"Mm. Yeah."

"Why?"

Sungwoon grinned. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? It doesn't matter."

Kenta chewed on his lip a bit. So much so that Sungwoon looked at him a little bit worried.

"Kenta, do you want to leave?"

"Are you going to be back soon?"

"I'm not sure."

Kenta paused a bit. "Is it okay if I stay? I'll sleep on the couch."

Sungwoon looked a little disappointed in that answer, but only for a moment.

"Actually, I think I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time I've written fic in a while, and the first time I've written either of them. But it was a whole lot of fun to do this, so I hope that comes across here.
> 
> There's a literal deleted scene that I took out because it didn't end up fitting with the arc and tone of the story that well. Once I fix it up I'll definitely post it up as another work in this 'series', though. Because that scene was a challenge in and of itself.
> 
> Also-- Sungwoon's KakaoTalk ID is not actually gibberish, and it's honestly the kind of thing an intent fan/sasaeng would probably be able to guess. Let me know if you know what it is!


End file.
